herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman (Tim Burtonverse)
Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman, is the titular main protagonist of the Batman series, the main protagonist of Gotham: Origins, and the main deuteragonist of the 2018 crossover film Justice League: Legends. He also makes a cameo in Task Force X and Batman: Arkham Knight. He is played by Johnny Depp and voiced by Roger Craig Smith in the first film while David Mazouz plays him as a 12-year-old. In the second film, he is played by Robert Downey Jr. and voiced by Kevin Conroy. In the T.V. show and more stuff, he is now currently played by Kevin Conroy. Early Life In 1996, 12-year-old Bruce Wayne was leaving a theatre with his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne but they are held at gun point by teenage criminal Jack Napier. Thomas tries to fight back but is shot while Martha is also shot, much to Bruce's horror. Jack claims that's what happens when you try to be a hero. He then points a gun at the rich orphan but is stopped by a police siren and is forced to flee. Before escaping, he claims they'll see each other again, this prediction was for now on unknowingly true. Bruce is left to be comforted by the witness Selena Kyle. At the G.C.P.D., he was interviewed by detective Jim Gordon, who befriended him. Bruce is later picked up by his butler Alfred. At Wayne Manor, Bruce is comforted by Alfred before looking at an incoming bat. Relationships *Thomas and Martha Wayne - Parents (Deceased). He loves his parents so much that he was saddened by their deaths and was willing to avenge them. *Phillip Wayne - Uncle (Deceased). Just like his parents, Phillip was also loved by Bruce so much and his death was later mourned by the latter. *Alfred Pennyworth - Legal Guardian (Deceased). He trusts Alfred with his life and was saddened when the man passed away. *Thomas Wayne Jr./Owlman - Older half-brother, evil counterpart, and enemy (Deceased). He hates his brother for being a pure evil monster and wasn't sad when the villain died. *Selina Kyle Wayne/Catwoman - Wife (Retired). He loved her since childhood and was the one to get her to stop stealing. When they grew up, they became happy when they got married and he never dated any other women for her, much to her happiness. When she became a mother, he was happy and loved being the father. *Richard Grayson/Nightwing - Adoptive son. He was proud of him for leading the Teen Titans and saving the world. *Jason Todd/Red Hood - Adoptive son. He loves him like a son but doesn't approve of his brutal fighting. *Tim Drake/Robin - Adoptive son and successor. He is amused by his sense of humor and stands up for him when Hawk insults the latter. He was also saddened when Tim quits the team but was later happy when Tim became his successor. *John Drake/Robin II - Adoptive grandson and 2nd successor. Their relationship is never made because of Batman's death but as a spirit, he has a good relationship with him and helps guide him. *Justice League - Team. He trusts them and even befriends them. **Clark Kent/Superman - Best-friend (Retired). They met each other in their teens and became best friends but Batman criticizes him for being a hypocrite. However, they still trust each other and Clark was saddened by Bruce's death. **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Friend and former admirer (Retired). When they met, they befriended each other but it was strained because of rejecting her love, due to his marriage. When it's revealed that he's married, Diana understood and they decided to be friends. Just like the other members, she was saddened by his death. However, he managed to return as a spirit who gives friendly advice. **Barry Allen/Flash - Friend and little brother figure (Retired). When they meet, they bond over coffee and sympathized with each other over losing their family. When Iris was criticizing Barry over Joe's death and cheated on Barry, Bruce stood up for Barry and called Iris out on her selfishness and unfaithfulness, much to Barry's appreciation. He also became happy when Barry and Caitlyn got married along with Oliver and Dinah. When Batman died, Barry was saddened and devastated by it. However, he was happy to see his friend return as a spirit. **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Friend and teammate. Pure Good Approval Yes because unlike his stern and more strict counterpart, this version of him always shows care towards his comrades and doesn't cause anyone to hate him for good reason. When he goes way too far, he feels remorse for it. He also cares about his wife Selina Kyle and rejects Talia Al Ghul, much to former's happiness and the latter's anger. When he meets Superman, he trusts him and is willing to help him out but unlike Superman, Batman is not hypocritical about keeping secrets. He also cares about the Justice League and stood up for Flash and Green Arrow when they are criticized by Iris and Felicity. His only flaw is his hatred for Joker but it's understandable because of the Joker targeting Batman's loved ones and even torturing them. He also shows sympathy for tragic villains and wants to give them help but is saddened when they refuse. Later in the third film, he has shown love for his kids and showed disgust towards Hawk being so selfish and heartless. When his allies were pushed too far, he took action and got rid of the Joker once and for all. Category:Tim Burtonverse Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Tritagonists Category:Main Deuteragonists Category:Mentor Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Son of a hero Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Died with Honor